Taimanin Asagi: OGRE
by Redemption4life
Summary: For many years, the light led by the Taimanin had been conflicted with those that hide in the darkness. They fought one each other to create the ideal world they wish for. However, in the midst of the battle, there is a strange individual who deviates from both sides, watching the battles afar. Interested, he soon finds himself in a conspiracy greater than what he can imagine.
1. Prologue: One-shot

**Ello the name's Redemptation4life. I'm actually the author of** _ **Hunting the Kuroinu**_ **though it only had only 2 chapters and I had deleted it due to personal reasons so I doubt that you know. If you do, that's great. I'm actually thinking about restarting it with a few tweaks since I wasn't able to rescue all of the girls in that one. Probably going to think it through though so it's going to take some time to decide if I want to and the story arrangement. Anyway just enjoy this prologue while I figure out the story.**

* * *

"And the bitch ends up ODing on me… just when I was about to get into the heat of the moment!" The thug complained frustrated.

In a silent dark alleyway, there were two thugs chatting away about their daily lives.

In this island city of darkness, the law means nothing here.

The frustrated thug was much of what you would say as 'bulky' fat. Though his waistline was above the standard, he was still packing some muscle as evident in his chest. Calling him fat wouldn't be a wise choice as he was towering over his companion as if he was a a bandana, his face was cringed with marks and scars, suggesting that he had been experienced with death fights.

"That's a damn shame. Though you don't have to worry about your blue balls, I just got some great news from the boss." His associate assured as he was looking at his phone. Though he was much slimier than his partner's, you could see that he was an associate of his as he was dressed thuggish-like as well with a tank top and dirtied shorts.

"You're not going to believe from the message I just got from headquarters." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Ha? What's going on?"

"You know recently that there were a lot of the underground bosses assassinated right? Well, check this out." The thug said as he showed what was seen on his phone.

On the phone, it was a black haired beauty on the screen being chained onto a standing cross. Her body figure was incredible as her breasts were like huge melons attached to her chest as well as curves that one would think be impossible. Dressed in what seemed be to skin-tight spandex clothing, it enhanced the sexual appeal, giving pleasurable sensation for the fatty.

"It turns out that it was this ninja that's been doing the cuts on the underground world." The thug holding the phone said, "And our boss had just captured her."

"Damn that body, you're telling me that boss just caught this beauty?!" Zack exclaimed as he licked his lip, "I want some of that!"

"That's right but the boss claims that he is gonna keep her for himself." The shorter hoodlum claimed, "But after a couple weeks, he'll probably get bored of her and we'll take her for ourselves."

"You mean for ME." Zack corrected with a stern dangerous tone, "Don't forget who's the boss of our group."

"Of-Of course! Aniki, as our leader, you can have the first plow! It would be disrespectful for us to take that away from you…" The lesser thug corrected himself.

"That's right and as soon as my group starts to grow, I'll be able to replace the boss and take the throne for myself! There, I will no longer be taking second pickings from the boss anymore." The fat thug said as drool came down his mouth, "I hardly imagine the women that I'll be able to take when I become boss!"

"Of course, the empire will soon belong to you." The lesser thug praised.

"Hey, that's a nice-looker you got there!"

This new voice alerted both of the thugs as they turn to see who it was. The individual that was standing between them was 6.2 ft tall as well as being average physique. What he was wearing was similar to those that worked in desk jobs with a clean formal shirt as well as a tie. But the most noticeable thing was that he was wearing a plastic bag that you could get from a nearby market.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" both of them yelled as they jumped back. They didn't know of his presence nor sense it until this moment.

"I suppose that you're Zack right?" the stranger said with a cheerful as he turned his attention to the larger thug. The grocery bag he was wearing was covering his face so it was impossible to see his expression.

"Yea… who the hell are you?!" The fat thug demanded as he prepared himself.

"Me? Red is the name. I'm just a guy that just got a real good deal down from the road." the stranger said, pointing out the streets, "Do you remember a teenage girl that you drugged and raped awhile back?"

Being surprised, the fat thug turned serious.

"Are you a cop?! Don't you know that if you mess with us, you're gonna get fucked by our organization?!" Zack yelled.

"Ha, why I be one of those guys? Everyone in the underground knows that the current police are way too corrupt to deal with things like this." Red remarked firing his finger gun at the thug, "I'm just a plain ole' assassin that you can find anywhere and apparently the chick that you fucked had a depressed boyfriend that wants you dead."

With that answer, the fat thug had a huge grin on his face.

"O yea, I remember him. That lil pussy guy right? I fucked her in front of him with some of my guys holding him down." Zack laughed with drool coming down his face, remembering the scene as if it was yesterday, "Can't believe that pussy would get a woman as good as that as his girlfriend. His tears were priceless when his girl was yelling 'OMG YOU'RE TOO BIG!'."

As if he was ignoring the potential threat in front of him, he started to imitate the scene as he swaying his pelvis forward and backward with his arms forward as if he was holding an imaginary version of the victim. The other thug, though being wary, was somewhat laughing at the scene in front of him.

Red was silent.

However, the giant continued to laugh and said "To think that pussy would have the guts to send a hit on me. At least he got balls for that. Why don't you fuck off before I call some of my boys to drop your ass?"

"Well, you see, that's a problem. I can't go betraying my clients like that. Cause if I did, that would mean that I would be untrustworthy, leaving a bad mark on my record. You get what I'm saying?" Red explained as he was taking out something from the back pocket of his jeans. It was a dildo.

"See this dildo? I just got it from the sex store down the street. Had to get a extra-XXX thick one from what was requested by my client." Red explained with a smile, "Since I'm such a nice guy, I will allow you to **voluntarily** shove it into your asshole while I take a picture of it so that I can send it to my client. Afterwards I'll kill you and everything will just go on like that."

"Or how about you just fuck off and I go kill that lil' shit?" Zack threatened, "Don't try anything funny. My boys will fuck you up to the point when you wish you were dead."

"Don't bother trying scaring me; I tracked every single one of them." Red said with his tongue out, "And let me tell you, they didn't know what hit them."

"It...It's true, I can't get anyone one on their phone!" said the lesser sized thug, panicking as he tries to recall them.

"What the hell?! That's impossible?!"

"Well, it is. Look..." Red said as he dropped some photos onto the ground, each of them showing a picture of what seemed to be Zack's men dead.

"Bro, the hell?!" The lesser hoodlum shouted, freaked out by the pictures with Zack being silent for a moment in which he opened his mouth.

"You're fucking dead!" Zack yelled.

The large giant proceeded to tackle Red, only to end up grabbing air. Trying to figure out where he went, he heard a voice behind him.

"Over here!"

The thug turned his head to see that Red was behind him with the dildo in his hand and before he could do anything, Red shoved it through his behind with great force, piercing through his pants and into the hole.

"YAHHHHHHHH!"

The giant started to yell in pain as he jumped about with Red started to laugh. The giant's comrade couldn't believe what he was seeing. This random person had literally shoved a dildo up a person that was 2 times larger than he was.

"Hahaha, Sorry about the bleeding; Let's just say that I'm not experienced with dudes." Red joked as he tried to control his laughter though with difficulty.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill ya shit!" Zack yelled as he turned his body.

However just as he turned toward his direction, Red appeared right in front of him and punched his mouth, shoving his arm down his throat. His giant body moved fell backwards, slamming his head onto the ground. The thug started to choke and choke until he started to pass out.

With a grin, Red then went in deeper. Then he grabbed his arm with his other hand as support and pulled. With tremendous strength, he pulled out the spinal cord out of the thug's body as blood squirted out of his mouth, killing him. Afterwards, Red toss away the spinal cord and took out a small towel to clean the blood off of his arm.

While he was wiping the blood away nonchalantly, the other thug was shaken by this event that he failed to notice a warm sensation below his belt. Red turned his attention to him in which he respond with shaking.

"Don't worry dude; I only have beef with those who were there and you weren't there in the cameras when they were recording the shit." Red explained which led him to an idea, "Tell you what? Because the economy is going shit, I have been going through shit as well. If you make a deal now, I'll give you a 10% off."

"YOU MUTHERFUCKER SHIT!" the thug yelled, taking out a hidden pistol from the back of his pants. He aimed it at him.

"I know you fucking shit. You're the famous 'Ogre' that's been in the top ranks of the assassin list. If I take your head, I will be rewarded by my boss !"

Red sighed as if he was unamused by the reaction of the thug.

"Now, now, let's be realis-"

He was interrupted by the firing of the glock as the thug fired at him. However, instead of the bullets piercing him, it ripped past through the plastic bag and deflecting off of his face. The plastic bag ripped out, revealing what was inside of the bag.

The thug shuddered at his appearance as it was horrifying. His face was considerably disfigured. Scars, burns, everything was on his face. He was bald with a few strands of hair growing out of his head. To call him just ugly would be an understatement.

"What the fuck?!" The thug muttered.

"Hey, that's not very nice! Doesn't matter though as bullets don't affect me thanks to my little secret." Red explained, "Though it a trade secret so I can't tell you what it is."

And just before the gangster could say anything else, his left ear was pierced by Red's middle finger, going all the way to his brain stem, killing him.

"Low-lifes these days…" Red sighed, taking his finger out of the thug's ear. He wiped the blood off of his finger, "Well, that's a job well done…" He then started to look through the dead crook's belongings where he took out his phone.

Red looked at the picture with a smirk on his face.

"Taimanin Asagi huh?... I'll probably give her a 7 out of 10. Would probably fight." He said placing his hand on his chin, evaluating her in the phone.

Crushing the phone with his hand and putting on a new grocery bag, he walked away from the area.

* * *

 **You can think of this as a small one-shot for now. I'm not really official on this story but there is a good chance that I might do this one.**


	2. Annoucement

**So just wanted to let you guys know that the story takes place some time before Taimanin Yukikaze happens so YES, she did get pretty fucked up as well as several other characters (*cough*Asagi's*cough* boyfriend *cough* is dead *cough*). I guess what I'm saying is that this isn't going to be a harem. I mean the main character is ugly as $%^ &. It is as if Jason Voorhees + Freddy Krueger had a baby and this was the baby. I can't imagine how any girl in the Taimanin series would take him… at least with the current situation. Plus he's a dick to begin with so that cuts out more of his profile with the ladies… He does, however, make a huge contribution to their operations just not in the standard way of doing so. And another issue is that I'm not going to be updating constantly. In fact, the one-shot prologue I made was really a one-shot that I had just came up with on the spot. And since I have no idea what happens in most of the Taimanin series, so really I'm just going with my guts with this one. I might include some characters from the Kessen Arena but not a lot because really it's a Native Japanese online card game and I have things to do rather than looking up their information especially with most of the time the websites showing their nudes. If you can provide some kind of summary as well as information about the series, that will be great (especially the Yukikaze series since the Taimanin series is pretty hard to get information without looking for the word 'hentai')**.


End file.
